jonasfandomcom-20200213-history
Macy Misa
Macy Misa is a self-proclaimed number one JONAS fan. She attends Horace Mantis Academy with the boys and Stella. She runs a JONAS fan site, and has to be best at everything in school. Her mother owns a thrift store, which she works in part time some days, as found out in Keeping it Real. According to the JONAS video game, the store is called Misa's Pieces. In real life, it's called wikipedia:Macy's Macy is a big fan of JONAS. She claims she doesn't have a favorite member of the band, but likes them all for different things. For example, she likes Nick because he smells like sugar-free cookies, and Kevin because he 'smells like Heaven'. She runs a JONAS fansite, and is also the president of the JONAS fanclub, where she brings in "Jonasabelia" for other fans to see, such as sandwich crusts, and toenail clippings. Though at the start of the season she was unable to speak to the brothers without fainting, she now seems to be used to their presence, and is considered one of their friends. Nicole Anderson has stated in an interview that in Season Two, Macy will become the band's publicist. Macy plays lots of sports. She is commonly spotted with sports equipment in different episodes. She is a very bad singer, having attempted singing in Chasing the Dream, and was so bad she knocked Kevin unconcious. Stella also described her singing as sounding like "an injured manatee". She is also clumsy, often injuring the brothers by accidentally hitting them around the head with sporting equipment, or stepping on their toes. In Cold Shoulder, she accidentally submits bad pictures of the brothers to her website, as she doesn't know how to use her new phone. Relationship Kevin Lucas Kevin and Macy appear to develop a friendship throughout the first season, as he appears to be the closest with Macy out of the brothers. When the brothers are trapped in the store in Keeping it Real, he answers questions for her fansite, even though the others don't. Also, when Macy sings in Chasing the Dream, Kevin doesn't want to hurt her feelings, so tells her she has a beautiful singing voice. At the end of the episode, Kevin finds a place for her to sing where no-one can hear her, and watches her as she does so. In The Three Musketeers when Macy loses her lucky charm, Kevin gives her his lucky boot, as he feels sorry for her. Also in the episode Exam Jam, Macy films Kevin with his guitars multiple times. Joe Lucas Joe Lucas is a kind soul to Macy. In Double Date he asks Macy out to dinner to ruin Van Dyke and Stella's date, offering her exclusive blogging rights, heavy drama, and to be the date of Joe of Jonas if she does it. Together with Nick, the pair tried to find out who was taking the mystery photos of the band in Cold Shoulder. Nick Lucas Although the pair have very little on-screen, Macy makes occasional references to him. When dating Randolph, she tries to turn him into Nick using her "Book of Nick", until he dumps her. In Band's Best Friend, Macy is excited when Stella gives her a chip dip spot that looks like Nick, saying that the chives "reflect his intense demeanour". She also notes how a stain on the floor looks like him. Recently on-set photos from Season Two have shown Nick and Macy appear to share several close scenes together, and Nicole Anderson has stated a relationship will be developing between the two. Randolph Randolph nervously asked Macy out in the episode Love Sick, asking her to a basketball game. However, she gives him an outfit that Stella made for Nick, gives him a "hat" of Nick's hair, and says that she's going to call him Nick, because it's a "nick"-name. They go to the game together, and Stella points out that Randolph is dressed as Nick, and Macy doesn't deny it. The next day at school, Randolph tells her it's not going to work out, and gives her everything back, and tells her to call him Randolph, or "anything but Nick". Category: Characters